Rise of the Vivosaurs
by Stephy825
Summary: His family thought of him as disappointing compared to his two older sisters. Well, Kyou will show them how good he can be. How? With Vivosaurs of course. He'll prove to them he can achieve something worth remembering...being a Master Fighter.  Rewritten


**A/N: **I finally got to rewrite this~ Yus~ Sorry that it took like...a year. I've been busy! Seriously. I have school now, and so updates with this would be quite slow (or maybe it won't happen /shot). Compared to the old story, this one isn't really as 'childish'. Our main character here isn't as 'friendly', but either way he still has to act 'nicer' because he's surrounded by kids. So no cursing~ (or maybe it's to a minimal. But there might be blood. OvO)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 - Arrival<p>

It had been a while since Kyou had stepped on a boat and now he started to feel a little queasy. The constant shakes, small skips in the water, and occasional rocking did not work for the teen who just turned fifteen a few days back; he also didn't like the fact that the captain had been saying that they'll arrive at their destination in a matter of minutes even if they said that an eternity ago.

The loud chattering behind him from excited tourists and aspiring fighters didn't help him either. Sure, he was one as well; he dreamed to be fighting in the big leagues and proving to everyone that he's the strongest; yet now that he was here on the boat taking him to his first step to becoming a master, he just wanted to go back to dry land as soon as possible. The sea water that kept on splashing on his face and brown hair annoyed him. And no, backing off in to the crowds behind him was _not_ an option.

_Just grin and bear it, Kyouya...this is nothing compared to mom's lectures..._

Finally, the boat seemed to have slowed down somewhat; moving in a more quiet and less rocky pace. He sighed in relief as he rested his arms and head on the metallic railings of the boat and stared at the water below him. His mind now was more focused on what to do once he gets there. He already reserved a room just for him in the hotel, and the head professor there should have noted his arrival as well (after all, he was one of the lucky participants in the raffle that got a free ticket to Vivosaur Island). As long as nothing bad happens, everything should go smoothly-

"'xcuse me, mister." a child-like voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts. Groaning, he looked down with a sleepy stare at the person who disturbed him. He was a small boy, around eleven-years-old, the teen guessed. His black hair was tied up in to a short spiky ponytail and his blue eyes were bright with energy. "Are you aiming to be a Master Fighter too?"

The child seemed to be oblivious to the glare the older boy was giving him. Since he didn't even shrink back from that, Kyou sighed deeply. "And what if I am?" he cocked his head to the side with a confused look. "So you're just one of those tourists?"

A small annoyed mark appeared. "Didn't your mom say anything about not talking to strangers?" he questioned; irritated.

"Well, yeah, but I don't think you're a bad person so it's fine. Besides, I'm here alone." now that caught Kyou a little off guard. Sure, he was on this trip alone too, but he's old enough, he's sure about that. "Aren't your parents worried about you?"

"Uhm, no...they didn't really say anything when I left. Just to be careful; you know the usual stuff. Oh yeah, my name's Matt, what's yours?"

The teen paused before he turned back to the ocean. "Kyou."

"_Kyou_..? Weird name."

His fingers grasped the rail a little tighter. "It's short for Kyouya." he added; trying to keep himself calm.

"Ooh...so, wait, that means you're from Japan?" he nodded. "Wow...I've never been to Japan before...wait, so, can you speak Japanese?"

There was a small pause between the two until he finally responded. "_Damare gaki_."

"Cool..." his eyes were now sparkling with admiration which faded after the boy realized something. "Eh, uh, what did you say, Kyou?"

_Shut up, you brat._ "I'm not telling." Matt then started to whine. "Why not?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Because!" the two started to exchange the same thing over and over for about thirty seconds until Kyou finally felt the boat suddenly move in to a halt. _"Attention all passengers, we have arrived at Vivosaur Island! Enjoy your stay!"_ the voice of a woman echoed in the entire deck; making the teen look to the left and realize that he could finally go down to the island already. "I'll be heading off then. See ya, kid." he headed to the platform that lead down to the port; but then before he could take his first step out, Matt quickly grabbed the lower part of his red collared shirt. "W-wait! I'm coming with you!"

"Why should I wait?" he asked; showing no traces of concern whatsoever. "'C-cuz..." his voice trailed off; unsure what to say. Everyone else had already left the boat and they were the only two who were still there. "'Cuz I don't want to be alone...especially when I'm gonna meet _her_..."

The brunette was now confused. "_Her_? Who's-"

_"Attention all passengers, please exit the boat now. We are about to depart back in to the mainland."_ the same voice echoed again only it seemed to be directed at the both of them instead of no one in particular. "We better get off first; the staff will get mad at us if we stay here for too long."

"O-okay." they then walked down the slightly steep board until they finally set foot on the wooden platform that lead to the main area of Vivosaur Island. Right after they stepped out, the board was taken away and the boat set out again to the open sea. "Huh, they really _were_ waiting for us." he muttered while gazing at the boat that was getting farther and smaller from his view. "Anyway," he turned back to the small boy that was accompanying him for the time being. "Who's her? Is she planning to be a Fossil Fighter too?"

"Yeah...and..."

"What? She's your crush?"

"_No_!" Matt answered indignantly. But then the small traces of anger he had faded in to worry soon after. "S-she's actually kind of my-"

"Hey, you two!" a voice suddenly cut the ravenette short and the two turned to the entrance where a girl with pink hair that was tied in to two pigtails was standing there with a bossy air around her. "Which one of you is Matthew Yonwin?"

"Matthew..._Yonwin_?" Kyou repeated. _And he thought my name is weird._ The younger boy didn't say anything yet was frozen in place; looking a little scared at the girl in front of them. "And who are you?"

"Me? I'm Rosie Richmond. And that boy beside you is _my fiancé_."

* * *

><p><strong>Kyou: I shouldn't have asked. <strong>

Review, please? =D Sorry if it's pretty short again. =\


End file.
